Lucy's Light
by ookamiandneko
Summary: all Lucy wants is to pay her rent (and maybe a boyfriend ;), but her life turns upside down when she has to leave team Natsu. feeling angry and betrayed, she finally shows her true power. what will happen when Lucy has the power of a dragon?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's Light**

* * *

 **ok so this is my first fanfic and sorry it's kinda short but I will continue it and try to update regularly. I hope you like it and please review:3**

* * *

MIRA'S POV

The sun shone through the large windows of the guild hall and I hummed quietly as I wiped some cups. It was about midday and most everyone was at the guild. I was serving Cana her seventh beer keg of the day when I heard the door slam open. I could tell that team Natsu was back before I even looked over my shoulder due to the sound of Gray and Natsu starting a brawl. I smiled and turned around ,"Welcome back guys." I smiled sweetly. By now everyone was used to their crazy fighting habits. '

Oh hey Mira,' Natsu looked away from Gray and grinned widely before returning to his duel. I sighed and continued working the bar. _I wonder when those boys are ever going to learn how to control their tempers_ ,I smiled softly, _but I suppose fairy tail wouldn't be the same without those two troublemakers. I_ shuddered just thinking of how quiet and empty this place would seem without plopped down in front of me and rested her head on the counter

'one strawberry milkshake please, Mira' she sighed softly.

'comin right up' I smiled and started preparing it for her. _That team sure does seem to wear her out I thought. But it's all worth it because she and Natsu are the ultimate ship!_ My heart started beating faster as I thought of pink haired babies with chocolate brown eyes. 'oh. The babies!' I squealed. _OK just calm down Mira,_ I thought , _your'e going to pass out if you keep thinking of this._ I quickly finished the milkshake and set it down in front of her. 'there you go Lucy!' I smirked again as I thought of the babies. I need to get them together, I thought

LUCY'S POV

'there you go Lucy' Mira smirked as she set down my milkshake. I sighed as I drank half of it in one gulp, sighing contentedly as the familiar taste of the strawberries washed over my taste buds. Me and team Natsu had just returned from a disastrous mission and I was aching all over. Our job had seemed like a simple and easy job of escorting some rich people to a city, but a guild of bandits attacked and Natsu, Gray , and Erza had ended up destroying a nearby town in the process of getting rid of the bandits. I stirred the rest of my milkshake slowly as I thought of how we had had to use most of the reward money to pay for repairs. _Damn, how am I gonna pay my rent this month?_ I groaned at the thought of having to go on another mission just to cover my rent and basic necessities.

I drank the rest of my milkshake and tossed some jewel on the counter.' Buy guys' I called 'I'm going home for the rest of the day.' Everyone called out their goodbyes as I head towards the doors. _Strange, I thought Natsu and Gray were here?_ I shrugged it of, just assuming they had gone back to their homes. I trudged back to my apartment with Plue at my side."Man, I can not _wait_ to get home and take a nice warm bath!" I shivered just thinking about the wonders that hot, steamy water could do to my sore, aching body. I had finally made it to my apartment," man it sure is nice being home!" i said to Plue. i heard some thumping in my house . " Ughhh! my crazy landlady better not be snooping my stuff!" I huffed angrily and grabbed Plue. I opened my door angrily, only to find the complete opposite of my landlady 'AAAAGGHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING' I screamed as I walked in on Gray and Natsu destroying my house! 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!'

NATSU'S POV

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!' Lucy screamed at us. I flinched at her anger before grinning sheepishly at her.

'Sorry Luce, I didn't realize we had destroyed your house hehe ' I tried to look innocent. Icicle butt had made me angry and before I new it, we were in an all out brawl.

'you- YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!' the angry blonde spluttered at us 'YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!' man, she looked like she could shoot flames at us! Gray walked out the door muttering his apologies as Lucy seethed in rage. She looked over at me,a dark aura surrounding her. "out. now." she hissed between clenched teeth.

" o-ok Luce s-see you around." I gulped and jumped out the window, causing her to yell after me. "man, she sure is scary when shes mad!" _we were pretty damn lucky we were able to make it out of there before she went Erza on our asses_. I strolled back to the guild nonchalantly, but on the inside I was quaking with fear of tomorrows beating, courtesy of Lucy and Erza. at least I had until tomorrow before Erza found out so I could relax with happy for a while. I opened the door to the guild and tried to look casual so Erza wouldn't know I had made Lucy angry. I plopped down at the bar and ordered my favorite dish of flames. while i was gulping it down, i heard the guild door slam open. i gulped and slowly looked over my shoulder at the newcomer.

'h-hey Luce' uh-oh, I thought. what did I do this time? She was stomping her way over to me, surrounded by her dark aura. The rest of the guild was murmuring quietly to each other trying to figure out how I had managed to make the light of fairy tail this angry. I gulped at her silence as she approached me. i knew there was no piont in running. I had to just take whatever beatings she dished out. I trembled and closed my eyes just waiting to be Lucy-kicked into next year.

LUCY'S POV

 _that bastard. with every step I took I hated him more and more. he was constantly causing trouble for me and I was sick and tired of it. I loathed the way he just assumed I would forgive him for every wrong action, how he thought I would be fine after all his destruction. because this time, I swear by Mavis herself, I will not forgive him._

* * *

 **ok so anyway that was the first of hopefully many chapters! I have the plot all drawn out but I'm missing a love interest for Lucy. tell me who you guys want! I was kinda thinking a LaLu but I don't know yet. so please review and i hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here's chapter number two! I hope you guys enjoy :D  
**

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I quaked, feeling my anger about to erupt, and stood in front of Natsu glaring him down. I hated him. His name, his voice, and his stupid face. I would never forgive him.

'Natsu' my voice trembled with pure rage. 'how could you do this to me?!'

He opened one eye cautiously ' u-um sorry Luce I have no idea what you're talking about! I swear, whatever it is I didn't mean to do it!'

'you will pay for this, Dragneel' my voice shook . I turned around and took a step away, waiting for him to feel secure that I wasn't going to hurt him. _That's right just a few more seconds to lull you into a false sense of security and then BOOM ill attack._ I started laughing like a maniac. _He won't know what hit him._

 _NATSU'S POV_

 _Man, I really thought she was gonna hit me! Oh well though, at least I got off easy. Wonder what she's mad about?_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard maniacal laughter.

'hey Luce, are you oka-' BOOM! My face was buried in the wall of the guild. The onlookers watched in astonishment, while some giggled nervously.

 _What just happened?_ I heard the thunk of heeled boots coming my way and groaned as I realized that she was back for more. She peeled me off the wall and threw me onto the ground, placing one heavy foot on my head. She smashed her foot down, making me groan in pain as my head got lodged in the floor. _Damn! I had no idea she was this strong!_

'now Dragneel, are you going to apologize willingly? Or do I have to force it out of you?' she growled.

'I'm shorry fur what I did Lushy' I squished out. My head was aching where she was standing on it and I couldn't even move. She was using raw strength to keep me on the ground like this.

'do you even know what you did, you idiot?' she hissed at me. I didn't need dragon senses to tell that my answer was crucial to my survival.

'umm I burned your stuff?' I tried hopefully.

'nope. You have one more try or I'm leaving you.' She seethed, pressing more weight on my head. I moaned in pain.

 _What did she mean leave me?_

' I uhh… ' I was drawing a blank! I honestly had no idea what I did wrong!

'this. You did this.' She shoved a handful of twisted silver at me with tears in her eyes.' You've finally gone and destroyed the most precious thing in the world to me.'

I looked at her, my face finally out of the floor,' I don't understand, that just looks like a hunk of scrap metal to me.'

'now you've done it' Gajeel chimed in as he walked over to Lucy,'hey bunny girl let me take a look at that metal' she handed it to him with the tears slowly threatening to spill over.' Exactly what I though. This wasn't just some ordinary metal. This Is genuine celestial silver from the spirit world. No wonder it was so special to ya, gihi.' He handed it back to her carefully,' this stuff boosts the power of celestial wizards, not to mention it's extremely rare and valuable.'

'that's not all' Lucy sniffled' it used to be my mother's necklace. It's all that I had to remember her by aside from my keys. '

 _OHHH so that's what I did! I do vaguely remember the smell of melting metal when I set some stuff on fire. '_ oh well I'm real sorry Luce, I don't know what to say' I rubbed one hand across the growing welt on the back of my head.

'well I know what to say. As of this moment you are banned from my house _forever and I'm leaving team Natsu.'_

her words struck me like a bolt of lightning. I sat paralyzed on the floor as my fellow guild members all gasped in shock. 'NO Lucy you can't leave our team!' I yelled, helpless against her stubborn mind. 'even though you're one of the weakest members of the guild, we still accepted you on to our team because we care for you! You need us!'

the moment those words leapt out of my mouth, I instantly regretted them. Sure Lucy was weak, but she was our friend!

'oh so that's what you think of me huh? That I _need_ you? I'm to _weak_ to handle myself?' she spat at me' you will regret those words, Dragneel. _You will regret them' ._

LUCY'S POV

I had never thought that he had the nerve actually push me over the edge. But he had finally gone there. _Weak. Useless._ The words kept shooting through my mind. They had no idea of my true power. his entire team- no- _everyone_ who doubted me would soon realize how powerful I was. My whole life was basically an act in a play and I was the star. I had been playing the weakling this whole time, hoping that someone who really wanted to be my friend would overlook it and accept me. I had just been waiting to find someone that wouldn't scream in terror when they saw my power. I was such a fool for thinking that someone could love me for who I am. I had learned at a young age that the world was cruel. I don't know why I tricked my heart into thinking that wasn't true when I joined fairy tail. But now I realized, you can never escape cruelty and hatred. I still remember the screams…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _My heart ached as I took one last glance at the place I grew up in. it's true, I had never enjoyed the fancy dresses and wealth, but its where all my memories with my mother were. But the evil in this world almost always outweighed the good. I had far to many painful memories there. I couldn't stay any longer. I tore my eyes away from the estate and looked up at the starry sky.' mom, if you're up there, please watch over me and give me strength'. I let out a breath of air and watched as the clouded air swirled in the sky for a moment before vanishing. This was it. I had to go now._

* * *

 _I was still walking when the sun peeped over the edge of the earth as if wishing me a good morning. I had been on the road for a week and had made it to a village on the coast. I tried to slink through the town without being seen. I hadn't had any sort of encounter with people outside my estate before. Even They had made me nervous, and I had a good reason to be. I didn't want to hurt or scare anyone so I slunk through alley ways to avoid the early risers. I had almost made it out of town when a merchant spotted me._

' _come on over lassie!' he shouted to me 'I've got lots of clothing that might interest ya'_

 _I was wary of him, but I did need a change of clothes. The ones I had on were filthy. I approached him cautiously, I didn't want to lose control._

' _that's right come have a looksy' he called cheerily._

 _I looked through his clothes as quickly as I could before selecting a sturdy traveling outfit of thick gray leggings, an olive green t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. I took out some jewels and handed them to him. 'I'll just be taking these.'_

' _ok then lassie. Thanks for the purchase' he chuckled. I looked at my map and saw that there was another nearby town I could walk to in just a few hours. I started along the path with a lighter heart. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard! I hummed, not paying attention to my surroundings as I strolled along. I started to get a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and sniffed the air. Hmm that's weird, I usually would have smelled anyone by now. I shrugged it off as just my imagination. A second later I heard something moving behind me. I turned around nervously._

' _if anyone's over there, show yourself.' I commanded. I heard some leaves rustling and a man jumped out. He looked me up and down, staring at my chest hungrily._

' _nice body you got there, princess.' He smirked._

' _please don't get close.' I warned ' I don't want to hurt you'_

' _what, are you threatening me?' he chuckled as he advanced 'and what's a tiny blonde chick like you gonna do to me?'_

' _I'm warning you, please stay away!' I yelled. I knew he was a bad person, but I still didn't want to have to do this. It hurt when people looked at me as though I was disgusting. I hated when they screamed in terror, afraid of what my unpredictable explosions would do to them. The sobs from children haunted me .it hurt that even people from my own home were afraid of me. No. I don't think anyone wanted this._

 _He walked confidently over to me and grabbed my wrist.' I suggest you drop the tough girl act and just come along willingly.' He sneered at my attempts to pull away. 'c'mon girlie, there's no way your gonna get away._

 _So. He was just like all the other men. He thought I was a weakling. My anger started to boil up inside me. 'no!' I gasped' sir please run now! I don't have much time! I don't want to hurt you!'_

' _what do you mean your gonna hurt me?' he growled, Slightly nervous. 'I'm pretty sure I'm a lot stronger than you are.'_

 _That was it. That was what pushed me over the edge. I had never been able to stand being called weak. It drove me insane._

 _I couldn't hold it in anymore. CRASH! With a burst of light, he was thrown against the tree from which he had appeared. Another burst of light shot out of me and he was smashed against the ground like a ragdoll. I could hear the cracking of his bones as my anger took control of me and slammed him repeatedly against the ground. I managed to calm myself enough to look at him 'run. Before it starts again.'_

 _He quickly jumped to his feet screaming in terror as he ran back towards the town. I saw a few more men jump out of the trees following him and yelling_

' _she's a monster!'_

 _Those words still haunt me to this day 'she's a monster'. No I didn't want people to look at me that way ever again. That was the day I vowed to never use that magic again. It brought back to many painful memories. It hurt to many people. And I couldn't live my life with that shame. I needed to learn how to control myself. Those were the words that fueled me forward. Into my life of deceipt._

 _._

 _I'm a monster._

 _._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

The pain still haunted me in my dreams. No one in this guild knew how I felt except maybe one other. _Laxus. Just thinking the name boosted my spirits slightly .he gave me the courage to do this._ I knew what I had to do.

It was time for me to go.

* * *

 **ok so that's it for chapter two! i know i asked you guys who i should pair her with, but i'm going with laxus because he fits best with the story and plot. but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please review it spurs me to keep writing when i know you guys like the story, also feel free to give me any input on how you think the story should go and ill consider it :) until next time xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok i finished chapter three! tell me if you have any ideas for the story and ill consider them :) please review and enjoy!**

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I summoned Virgo and had her take my belongings I had packed to the spirit world. I threw on a jacket and a pair of sturdy traveling boots before scribbling down a note. i stepped out into the cool night air and stole one last glance at the place I called home. _used to call home_ , I mentally corrected.

 _I'm gonna miss this place. But I'll come back. Someday._ It broke my heart to leave without saying goodbye to _him_. We don't spend very much time together, but I still felt closer to him than almost anyone. Maybe it was because our pasts were similar. But I had always felt drawn to him and I had thought that maybe he could accept me.

But it was too late. I had to leave now.

 _Don't worry, Lucy. You'll come back someday, and then maybe you'll have a chance to strengthen your bond._ I tried to reassure myself that everything would work out, but there were swarms of doubts biting at the back of my mind

 _What if he finds someone else before you come back? You aren't that close to him, he could have any girl he wants._ The voices continued to sneer in my mind, but i had already made my choice.

I knew what I had to do. And besides, I'm sure I'll find myself coming back to him.

 _someday.  
_

* * *

NATSU'S POV

I was walking to the guild with happy flying next to my shoulder, when I realized I had unconsciously taken my usual detour to stop by Lucy's house. I sighed knowing that she was still mad at me, but it couldn't hurt to go say hi…

I had Happy fly me to her apartment window and I crawled inside. I could immediately tell that something was wrong. Her familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla while still there, was slightly dull, as if she hadn't been there in a while.

'Lucy' I called out nervously. ' I just wanted to come and see if you were still mad.' I waited for her to yell at me to get out, but I heard only silence.

 _That's weird. Maybe she's just in the shower._ I sniffed around, cautiously looking in all the rooms. _Ok I don't know what's going on here._ She wasn't in the bathroom, making breakfast, sleeping, or writing her novel. I was starting to panic and I searched the silent house frantically.

'Ok Luce, jokes over. I know you're mad at me but please come out!' I shouted. Still, no answer.

'Natsu! Come quick!' Happy called anxiously. I dashed over to her desk and happy handed me a note shakily. 'Read it'

I looked down at Lucy's familiar handwriting that Happy held out to me and started to read.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I have gone away for a while and I won't be returning anytime soon. If any fairy tail members are reading this, please don't panic. I wasn't kidnapped or anything like that. I chose to leave. I need some time to think about things. I have money saved to pay my rent while I'm gone. Master knows where it is. don't try to find me and don't worry , I'm safe. Don't forget about me, fairy tail._

 _All my love,  
Lucy Heartfilia._

My hand trembled as I set down the note.

'This-this can't be real! How is Lucy gonna survive out there on her own! I've got to find her!' I spluttered out.

'No Natsu. That's not what she wants. I think it's best to let her go.' Happy sadly placed a blue paw on my shoulder as a single tear found its way down his face.

'No. NO! I never meant to hurt her like this!' I wailed.

'I know buddy.' Happy started to shake with grief.

'What are we gonna do?' I heard myself whisper 'this is all my fault. I drove her away. why did I say those things? I didn't mean it, Luce. I swear I didn't.'

'Let's go back to the guild' happy sniffed. 'They need to know what happened.'

I nodded and slowly got to my feet. I shouldn't have said those things to her. I never meant it like that! I only wanted to tell her how important she was to me, how I would always be there to protect her. But It was too late. I was the reason she was gone.

And I hated myself for it.

* * *

LAXUS'S POV

As soon as I walked into the guild, I heard the sobs. I had come in late today, and had no idea what was going on. Mira stood at the bar weeping, while Freed tried to comfort her. All of Lucy's friends and team Natsu were standing at the bar, while Levy and Erza were weeping silently. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't handle chicks crying, and now I was surrounded by them.

'hey, What the hell is going on here?' I growled.

'I-its l-Lucy' Mira wailed 'she- she's gone!'

I snorted in surprise, I was at a loss for words. _Blondie left? I don't believe it_

'H-here' Mira choked out 'she left this letter '

My eyes devoured the words hungrily as I scanned the page. _So it's true then. She's gone._ It was a huge blow hearing that we had lost our light.

No _, my_ light _._

I didn't understand these emotions I was feeling. I had never realized how much she brightened up my day, until now. Now she was gone and I was just now realizing how much I would miss her. The way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled when she laughed, how her smile lit up the entire room, and most of all, I would miss the way she always acknowledged me. Many people were afraid of me since fantasia, but she was different. She always went out of her way to strike up a conversation with me, and she never failed to boost my spirit when I was feeling down. She was one of the few people who accepted me and wasn't afraid when I was near. I felt like I could truly open up to her, but I had lost my chance. There was no telling when she was gonna get back so I had to just wait.

I looked up and silently dropped the note as I headed up to my office. I closed the door, and collapsed in my chair. I rested my head on the flat wooden surface and tried to forget the pain of Lucy's absence.

 _Damn, Blondie you sure got everyone worked up. Well all miss you, but I know you can handle yourself. Come back soon. We need you._

 _I need you._

* * *

LUCY'S POV

The sky was slowly fading into a deep purple as I limped through the forest with my aching muscles screaming in protest with each step. I had been traveling since last night and I had been using my spirits to help me go as fast as I could so I could get some distance between myself and fairy tail, and boy was I exhausted! I looked down at my pained legs and decided to call Virgo and have her help me set up camp.

' do you wish to punish me master?' Virgo chided

'could you quit with that talk?' I huffed. 'Anyway, can you please bring me my stuff and help me set up a camp?'

'of course master, I'll be right back.' She disappeared with a WOOSH and returned a moment later with my belongings. We quickly set up camp in a small clearing, and Virgo started a fire for me.

'thanks for your help Virgo.' I smiled at her 'you can go now.'

'goodbye master.' She called as she disappeared.

I sat down by the fire and started eating my dinner of soup. I looked up at the stars through the leafy tree branches, comforted by their twinkling presence. I slurped down the rest of my soup and groaned as I sat up. My muscles were killing me! I can't remember the last time I was this sore. It was gonna take a lot of training, both physically and magically before I would be ready. I limped over to my tent and collapsed on my sleeping bag. I had a feeling I was going to sleep very well tonight.

I lay inside the comforting bag of warmth and held up my right hand. I gazed at the pink, dirt- encrusted fairy tail mark. _I wonder what everyone back home is doing right now. Natsu better not be in my house!_ I thought fiercely. But at thinking his name I felt a small pang in my heart. I hadn't forgiven him, but he must be worried… and what was levy thinking? _Damn! I forgot to write some more chapters of my novel for her!_ _She's gonna be pissed when I get back!_ I hurriedly dismissed the guilt, telling myself that I would write some before I returned.

As I rolled over and closed my eyes , I thought of _him._ _i wonder if he's worried about me_. Sure _, he has the company of thunder legion, but I hope he doesn't get lonely. If only I could have stayed with him._

Thought of him were still running through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

And that night I dreamt of his rare smile and enticing aroma. if only I could have stayed with him.

 _Laxus._

* * *

Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head and checked the time. _Jeez, its only 5 in the morning! Oh well, I need to get started on my training._ I crawled out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes. I boiled some water and made a cup of tea and slowly sipped on it as I looked at my schedule.

'ok. So I need to meditate for half an hour, then move on to physical training and finish off with some magic training.' I said aloud. I sat cross legged on a yoga mat and closed my eyes. I blocked out any and all distractions as I began taking deep breaths in, and out. I emptied my mind of everything and simply focused on nothing at all. I could feel myself emitting a powerful magical energy that surrounded me and suspended me in the air. I paid no attention and continued to release swirling pink light. I kept this up for a while before slowly reintroducing my senses to the world. As a opened my eyes my I saw the light flowing serenely l around me.

'hello old friend' I chuckled. 'It's been a long time since I've seen you.' I concentrated on slowly pulling the energy back inside me and gently set myself back on the ground. _Ok that's it for meditation. Time for a workout._

I slowly stood up and began on my intense exercise routine. I did more pushups than I had ever thought possible with my body, and began packing up camp. It helped with my strength training to do the work myself, rather than call Virgo. (Although last night was an exception.) I packed up in just a matter of minutes before strapping some large rocks to my legs and sprinting up and down the path. After 15 minutes of that, I could feel my legs protesting. But I wasn't done yet. I started trying to pick up logs, and you might not be able to see it, but I have quite an astonishing amount of muscle in my arms. I successfully managed to hoist a small log into the air and threw it as far as I could. it landed about five feet away

 _Not bad Lucy. I've still got a long way to go though._ After another half hour of intense labor, I collapsed on the ground panting. I rested for ten minutes before starting on my magic exercises. I stood up and closed my eyes, using my mind to form a small ball of magic. I opened my eyes and I had a sphere of pink energy swirling in my palms. I took aim at a boulder and shot the energy at it and watched the boulder explode into bits. So far so good. By only using small bits of magic at a time, I was able to maintain control over my power.

I closed my eyes again, this time activating my spirit sense. Through my closed eyelids, I could sense the spirits of any nearby living creature. It had been so long since I had used it that I was a little rusty identifying the signatures. I turned my head and watched the sparkling green signature of a squirrel scampering up a tree.

 _Well, it's good to see that still works._ I opened my eyes and continued making spheres of magic energy, trying to make each one slightly bigger than the last. I worked at it for another half hour before stopping. So far my training was successful.

I summoned Virgo to take my stuff back to the spirit world and then continued along the path. I had a destination, and it wasn't here.

* * *

NATSU'S POV

It's been a week. There's been no sign of Lucy yet. I was going to go after her, despite what the note said, but Erza stopped me before I could sneak away. I still couldn't get over the fact that she had left because of me. I was slowly being driven mad with guilt.

Everyone tried to reassure me, tell me that it wasn't my fault. But I knew what they really thought of me. I was the jerk who took away their light. . Lissanna tried to comfort me, but Luce was my best friend and I was too worried about her to even give a damn about Lissanna. All I wanted was for my best friend to return safely. but I had hurt her and driven her away without even realizing how harsh my words had been.

I was drowning in an ocean of guilt, and no one could save me.

No one but Lucy could pull me out of the darkness.

 _Come back Luce._

 _Save me._

* * *

 **so that's the end of chapter three. sorry if there's any mistakes, I tried to fix any grammar mistakes I saw but I might not have caught them all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the beginning of a LaLu romance :3**

 **OK** **so I also just updated this chapter, because I noticed a lot of things wrong with it, and I did add a few sentences. I just try to post these chapters so fast, I don't catch all the errors. sorry about any mistakes i missed and thanks for reading! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok guys sorry its been so long since my last update but I have been really busy with school and things but I've finally finished it! it's taken me a long time because I have also been seeking a beta reader and have yet to find one. so if any of you are interested in beta reading this story please let me know and I'll see if we'd make a good pair. sorry in advance for the short chapter, but as I said I need help from a beta. so without further ado I give you chapter four!**

* * *

Three months later

 _It was a normal day in Magnolia. Everything was cheerful and bright as usual and I was on my way to the guild hall. It's been a year, but I had finally decided to come back to the guild. I was exhausted from my journey home, but I couldn't wait to see all my friends again. I sighed at how foolish I was, and shoved all my feelings deep down inside of me and hid all of my emotions behind a mask of indifference. I had to be cautious; I didn't know if they were going to accept me back just now. No doubt, I had put them through a lot of pain and I wasn't sure if they were going to forgive me so easily. After all, I had left without even a goodbye._

 _I took a deep breath and placed a trembling hand on the handle. 'cmon Lucy. You can do this' I coached myself. I gulped and pushed open the doors, not knowing what to expect. I stepped in and looked around several people glanced up at me, but no one said a word. Oh, right. My hood…I reached up and pulled my hood off and waited for the reaction._

 _Suddenly, I could feel the atmosphere in the room change drastically. It had rapidly changed from inviting to threatening, and I started to feel nervous._

' _umm hey guys it's me. Lucy.' I blurted out nervously. All of the sudden, everyone started glaring at me._

' _you have a lot of nerve coming back here after all the trouble you caused.' a deep voice hissed._

 _I looked towards the source of the words, and found myself staring into a shadowy corner._

' _Do you have any idea what we've gone through while you were gone?!' the voice grew louder as the person stalked out of the shadows._

 _He was tall and disheveled, with an empty look in his onyx eyes. He held a bottle of booze in his hand and his hair was filthy and musty looking. If you looked closely, you could see a hint of pink hair underneath a layer of grime. I stared for a second before I realized who he was. I gaped at him in horror. No! This couldn't be Natsu Dragneel! This person I was looking at was a drunk, not Natsu! I tried to deny it, but deep down, I knew the truth. He had changed but there was no denying the fact that he was still Natsu._

' _Um, Natsu what happened?' I managed to squeak out. I couldn't believe how much he had changed since I last saw him. He used to be carefree and fun. He was a different person now, and I had done this to him. I don't really know what I expected really. That we would all go on with life as though I'd never really left? Reality struck down my foolish hopes like a skilled archer. I was such an idiot to think that my actions wouldn't affect the others in this way._

' _You ruined our lives is what happened.' He spat 'everything was fine until you left. Thats when it all started going downhill. We lost everything because of you.'_

' _w-what do you mean?' I stuttered nervously._

' _we started dropping like flies after you left.' His voice rose angrily with each word' everyone was getting all depressed. It was like someone had drained all of the happiness out of our lives. First it was gramps, then Levy and her team, and so many more.'_

 _I trembled with each word he spoke, the harsh words cutting into me and spilling my blood. I couldn't believe it. They were all dying because I left. How could this have happened? I hadn't thought that my leaving would be this harsh a blow to them, I hadn't thought it meant that much to them._

' _And now since you've taken their lives, you're going to pay' he lunged forward, grabbing my shoulders 'we're going to make you suffer Lucy' he hissed_

' _No! Please! I didn't mean it' I begged. He raised a knife and smirked._

' _Bye Lucy'_

I shot upright, drenched in sweat and my chest was heaving up and down. I trembled violently on my bed while the events of my nightmare raced through my head. I shook my head, trying to shake the fears off.

 _None of that's true,_ I tried to console myself but it had all seemed so real… I shook my head again and tried to shove my fears away, but still, they lurked in shadows of my mind, waiting to strike again. I sighed and lay back down. I needed to go back to sleep, I had a long day tomorrow. I pulled my blankets up to my chin and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come and take me.

 _this has got to stop, Lucy. They never relied on you that much._

 _It was only a dream._

* * *

MIRA'S POV

It's been three months since the day Lucy left. We've tried to locate her but we've found no information or leads on where she might be. She must be trying to cover her tracks to avoid being found. The whole guild was on alert for anything that might lead to Lucy but so far we have had no luck. We just had to pray that she wasn't harmed and trust that she could take care of herself.

Losing her was a heavy blow to our family, but we had to move past the sadness and carry on as usual. We'd simply have to wait for the day she decided to return home.

 _If she ever returns_. _No! I can't think like that! I can't just give up on her! She said she would come back and I know she'll keep her word! We mustn't lose hope, she wouldn't want us to lose our spirit. After all, what kind of place would fairy tail be without it?_

 _I'm not gonna let you down Lucy! I promise I'll do my best to cheer everyone up while you're away._

 _I promise you'll still have a happy family to come home to!_

* * *

 **ok again I'm really sorry for the short chapter please don't hate me for it! anyway I hope you liked it and please review to tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is the long awaited chapter five! I am so sorry it took so long to post this, I was having laptop troubles but good news, its working fine and I have the latest chapter ready for you! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review :)**

* * *

 _five months after the dream_

NATSU'S POV

It was a cloudy winter day as I headed to the guild. It's been eight months since Lucy left and we had pieced our broken guild back together. It had taken a long time, but we had all sort of moved on. Someday she would return, but until then we had to get on with our lives. Its not like we didn't miss her though, she still holds a special place in all of our hearts. At least, she does in mine. I had always kind of had a crush on her, but she left before I even had the guts to do anything about it, and now I'm with Lisanna. And I think I'm happy.

 _No, I am happy._ I corrected myself. I sighed, every time I thought about Lucy I was struck by a whirl wind of emotions. Sadness. Confusion. Frustration. And possibly even love. But that wasn't right. Because I loved Lisanna, didn't I?

"Argh!" I let out a growl of frustration. every time I try to work out my feelings, I just end up getting more confused. It was impossible to sort out all these feelings, so for the time being I just have to shove them all aside and focus on now.

 _Besides, Lucy isn't even here_ , I thought. _Why_ _am I even worrying about any of this now?_ I shook my head, as if trying to shake away all of the nagging thoughts that kept popping into my mind. _C'mon Natsu, focus on your life now. Lucy isn't a part of it anymore. Maybe someday she will be again, but for now, she's not._

I stopped in front of the guild doors,put on my trademark grin, and slammed open the guild doors.

I had to forget about her.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I looked up at the clouds and tugged on a strand of my hair. A few snowflakes drifted gently from the sky and settled on my face. Today was a big day. I was finally going home.

A lot had changed since I left, but the streets of magnolia provided a familiar sense of welcome. People hurried along on their way back to the comfort of their homes, and a few waved in greeting to me. the whole city was blanketed in a soft layer of snow and cheery light twinkled from within all of the homes. It was one of the most comforting sights I had seen in a long time.

 _Remember this feeling Lucy? This is what it feels like to be home._

Home. That word had grown unfamiliar over the past few months. I had adjusted to not feeling at home, it was easy for me now. and here I was standing in the middle of the street simply enjoying the comfort this place brought me.

I had been walking around magnolia for almost an hour now, rediscovering every inch of this place. Or so I told myself. A small part of me had been wandering through the city only to avoid going back to the guild. It was stupid, but I was almost afraid to see them again.

I shook the fear away and stepped into a dark alley. I had once steered clear of any questionable locations, such as alleys, to avoid any perverts, but I had little care for that now. if anyone dared to harass me, I could easily take care of them without using even a drop of magic. I was now highly skilled in hand to hand combat and dueling, and have taken down brutes twice my height with ease. I snorted as I thought of how helpless I once was. I used to be so useless and weak. Those days are long gone, and now, nothing sounds impossible.

I continued my leisurely pace as I passed by my old apartment. I stared up at the unforgettable building I had once called home. I had so many memories there. Memories I did not wish to revisit.

I walked past and reluctantly headed towards the guild, hoping I didn't see anyone I knew. I pulled my hood up over my head to hide from any familiar faces. I had made it to the doors of the guild and was now only a few feet away from my fate. They would either accept me back or they wouldn't.

I reached out a trembling hand and touched a finger to the door handle. I cautiously put my hand on it as though it would sting me. With one last shaky breath, I pushed open the door.

This was it.

* * *

Laxus pov

I was leaning against a wooden pillar listening to my sound pod while my guild mates chattered animatedly around me. Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow were arguing over which one of them was my favorite. I chuckled and turned up my sound pod a little. The entire guild was alive with the holiday spirit, and the place was decked out with holly and mistletoe (you can thank Mira for that). Everyone was laughing and having a great time, Mira was serving up food and drinks, and even I was feeling pretty damn happy.

Everyone started laughing as Natsu climbed on top of a table, grinning like an idiot, and started singing a slurred version of what could only be a Christmas carol. Geez, who let Natsu have alcohol? His singing was obnoxious, but today was one of the most joyful times we've had since _she_ left.

We all still missed her like hell, but we had found our happiness again. I felt a pang of sadness just thinking about her, but like she said, she's gonna be back someday. Who says we all have to mope around while she's gone?

While we had all found our ways to smile again, my smile wasn't quite whole. I wasn't sure if it would be until she got back. When she left it was like she took a piece of me with her and had yet to return it. Without her I wasn't really complete. I know it sounds all mushy gushy, but its true. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her. Her beautiful smile, her comforting scent, her sense of humor, and not to mention she had one hell of a body. Sure we were happy, but it still wasn't the same without her around.

I was suddenly torn from my thoughts, and the room quieted a bit as the door slowly opened. I craned my neck to try and see who it was, but the damn crowd was in the way. they shifted a little so I could see who it was. I watched a hand reach up from under a dark cloak and push back the hood. The room suddenly hushed. You could have heard a pin drop as the girl we had all been waiting for stood before us.

"Sorry to intrude," her voice wavered slightly before she steadied it, "I just came to say I'm back."

Several people gasped, but we were all stunned. No one moved a muscle, as if they made one wrong move and she would disappear. My mouth dropped open at the sight of our beloved celestial mage.

Our Lucy was back, but she was definitely not the same.

* * *

 **ok so there was chapter five! please tell me what you think and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I apologize for my long absence and lack of updates, I've been dealing with a lot of life stuff for the past year or so lol, but I'm back now! I've been improving my skills as a writer, and because of this I've read over this story ' _Lucy's Light'_ again and decided to rewrite it from the beginning. I was originally planning on just adding the next chapter, but after seeing my old (rather cringe-worthy) writing, I realized that the best way to fix this story would be to scrap it and start all over again. I will be mostly sticking to the original plot line but there will be some minor (possibly major) changes in the plot, characters, and possibly even the pairing ;) I look forward to giving you guys an improved, higher quality version of this story. I should have some chapters up soon, so stay tuned! Thank you guys for your continued support! Leave a review if you have any questions or comments for me.  
-XOXO, neko

 **update: I've uploaded the new story! the title is "Lucy's Light (rewritten)". Please go check it out and tell me what you think!**


End file.
